The Brilliant Green
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Nynaeve und Lan im Zwiegespräch vor den untergegangen Türmen von Malkier. Wie sieht ein ungekrönter König sein unsichtbares Reich?


_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Robert Jordan und ich verdiene leider immer noch kein Geld damit. Theoretisch aber schon, denn ich schreibe gerade, während ich auf der Arbeit bin... mhhh... ;D. Dies ist ein Mini OS zu Lan und Nynaeve der mir gerade durch den Kopf gegangen ist und zu digitalem Papier muss. Außerdem kann ich in dieser Sektion sowieso schreiben was ich will, ich hab ein Monopol *ätschbätsch* Spielt Anfang dritter Band ("die große Jagd")._

_To stand against the shadow  
so long as iron is hard and stone abides.  
To defend the Malkieri while one drop of blood remains.  
To avenge what cannot be defended_

The Brilliant Green

..::~::..

Die Sonne ging auf über den wehrhaften Türmen von Fal Dara. Nynaeve musste sich die Hand über die Augen legen, so sehr blendete die reflektierende Sonne. Die Fäule war gespenstisch und seitdem sie wusste, was einen dort erwartete, wirkte sie noch viel grausamer. Diese Gedanken hatte sie für sich behalten, Licht, sie war die Seherin und kein kleines Kind mehr, kleine Kinder hatten Angst vor der Fäule, wenn man ihnen davon erzählte. Aber kleine Kinder hatten die Fäule auch nie betreten, also war es vielleicht gar nicht so unklug, sie zu fürchten. Der baldige Aufbruch gab ihr Trost, wenn auch nicht den Erwünschten. Tröstend waren gute Dinge. Tar Valon war nichts Gutes. Aber zumindest war sie dann nicht mehr nahe der Fäule, denn manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie diesen widerwärtigen Anblick keine Sekunde länger ertragen könnte.  
Manchmal bildete sie sich ein, das untergegangene Reich der Malkieri dort in diesem tristen Fleck Erde sehen zu können, doch das war natürlich Blödsinn, das wusste sie. Aber der Gedanke nahm dem Ort ein wenig den Schrecken. Die verwitterten Steine waren das letzte Bollwerk zwischen ihrer Welt und der Welt des Schreckens.  
"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr euch fort von hier wünscht?"  
Nynaeve schrak zusammen und warf dem Behüter einen verärgerten Blick zu. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat. Und jedes Mal vergas sie aufs Neue, dass der Behüter sich genau so lautlos anschleichen konnte, wie sie selber.  
"Fort von der Fäule." antwortete sie nachdenklich. Der Blick aus den blauen Augen war verwirrend und er verunsicherte sie, sobald er sie traf. Sie musste dem Impuls wiederstehen, heftig an ihrem Zopf zu ziehen. Denn das war eine Reaktion die er jedes Mal mit seinem undurchschaubaren Lächeln quittierte. Noch ungenehmer als der Blick.  
Er schien ihre abwehrende Haltung zu ignorieren und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung aus Stein, mit dem Rücken zur Fäule, beinahe unbekümmert. Vielleicht war er das auch. Die Fäule war seine Heimat. Jedenfalls mehr als alles Andere auf dieser Welt. Der Siegelring mit dem goldenen Kranich glänzte im Licht des Morgens.  
"Ihr werdet auch bald fortgehen, nicht wahr?" Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Auch wenn sie sich einmal bereits zu einer vollkommenen Närrin gemacht hatte, so konnte sie gar nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln.  
Er wiegte unbestimmt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was Moiraine Sedai geplant hat, aber ich nehme an, ja."  
Nynaeve wusste, dass das gelogen war, Lan wusste eine Menge mehr als er immer vorgab. Und doch erwiderte er ihr Lächeln.  
"Was seht Ihr?" verlangte er zu wissen.  
"Nichts. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Fäule einen erblinden lässt."  
Er lachte sein seltenes Lachen und wandte sich dann um. "Ich sehe eine Menge mehr als Ihr."  
"Das verwundert mich nicht." gab sie giftig zurück. Warum behandelte er sie immer wie ein kleines Mädchen? Das machte sie rasend. Nun, vielleicht machte ihm das auch Spaß. Das Licht möge seiner gnädig sein, wenn sie je herausfand, dass er sich einen Spaß daraus machte.  
"So? Was sehr Ihr denn?" entgegnete sie spöttisch.  
"Grüne Wiesen." antwortete er ausdruckslos.  
Nynaeve schnaubte verächtlich. "Das ist doch wohl lächerlich. Da hättet Ihr auch genau so Gut: Häuser sagen können. Ginge es vielleicht noch ein wenig Unbestimmter, oh ungekrönter König?"  
"Und doch sehe ich sie."  
Störrisch wie ein Maulesel. Sie musste erneut dem Impuls widerstehen, an ihrem Zopf zu zerren.  
"Wie kann das sein, wo Ihr doch sagtet, Ihr könntet euch kaum daran erinnern."  
"Aber ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Wann immer ich an Malkier denke, ist es grün. Ich weiß nicht warum."  
Männer. Orte hatten keine Farbe. Orte waren viele Sinneseindrücke auf einmal, aber doch nicht mit einem einfachen Wort wie grün zu beschreiben. Kein Wunder, dass Männer den Gefühlsreichtum eines Baumes aufwiesen. Unwillig korrigierte sie den letzten Gedanken zu einem Stein, denn Bäume waren tatsächlich grün.  
"Zeigt mir Euer Grün" antwortete sie herausfordernd.  
"Schließt die Augen." entgegnete er.  
"Das werde ich sicherlich nicht tun."  
"Dann kann ich es Euch nicht zeigen." Sein Achselzucken war so gleichgültig, dass Nynaeve ihn am liebsten vom Turm geworfen hätte.  
"Schön" zischte sie schließlich und schloss die Augen.  
Als er ihre Haut berührte und behutsam ihren Kopf in die Richtung der letzten Türme von Malkier drehte, da jagte ein Prickeln über ihre Haut.  
"Auch wenn du es nicht sehen kannst..." Nynaeves Herz machte einen Sprung, obgleich der ungewohnten Anrede, "Du kannst es fühlen. Was fühlst du?"  
Nynaeve hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch vor ihrem inneren Auge bildete sich ein ganz eigenes Bild von Malkier, die standhaften Türme, der goldene Kranich im Wind, Lanzen die in der Sonne blitzten... und das unnatürlich schöne grün der sanften Hügel.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah geradewegs in die Seinen. Sie lächelte, wenngleich ein wenig scheu. "Du hast tatsächlich Recht." flüsterte sie. "Es ist grün..."

..::~::..

Ende


End file.
